


Love Actually

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a request for someone on wattpad and I decided to post it here as well, enjoy!</p><p>Was there ever really a point in time where Karkat denied his feelings about John? No. Was there ever a point in time where Karkat realized his feelings about John were something different than what he first thought? Oh yeah. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

Was there ever really a point in time where Karkat denied his feelings about John? No. Was there ever a point in time where Karkat realized his feelings about John were something different than what he first thought? Oh yeah. Definitely. Three years is a long time to think over feelings for someone. Three years is a long time to realize you're wrong about what you thought you felt. Three years is a long time.

Long story short, Karkat was wrong about John. He didn't hate him. Hell, by the time the three years of faking that they weren't hurdling through space on a rock was up he felt quite the opposite for John. Dave, his wonderfully amazing moirail, tried to convince Karkat that maybe going after John again was a great idea. Karkat of course thought otherwise. And because of that, Karkat was sitting uncomfortably between his moirail and his crush. Great. Dave knew what was best for Karkat and with that the Knight of Time shooed his pale mate away from their little circle to go help the mayor bring up some chalk so they could all draw some sick doodles on whatever the fuck they hopped onto from the meteor while they waited for Vriska to begin the meeting. This of course was just an excuse for Dave to get a minute or two alone with John to explain Karkat's emotions.

Dave was good. Hell he was amazing. He told John everything he knew Karkat would be okay, or somewhat okay, with knowing and left out anything he felt was too personal. By the time Karkat came back with a small box of rainbow chalk, John was on board with being open minded and giving Karkat a shot. Of course John couldn't ask him now. No. They had a battle to fight and Karkat couldn't spend his part of it worrying over John. So John stayed quiet about the plans Dave and he made.

The battle came and it went and everyone regrouped on their previous giant metal lily pad that was conveniently placed. Almost everyone at least. Karkat was missing and Kanaya had to pipe up and say that she left Karkat alone and unconscious on Jade's planet. They couldn't recreate the universe without the one troll who did so much already, so John and Dave both volunteered to go bring Karkat back safe and sound.

Karkat was already conscious though, and he was freaking out. He had no means of getting back to his friends and he was stuck on a planet all by himself. Under these circumstances everything was a sigh of relief, even seeing John flying down to the ground somewhat covered in red and fuchsia blood. The Heir of Breath seemed more than ecstatic to see his grumpy troll friend alive and well and Karkat was more than happy to see his chipper human friend not dead. John turned around and Dave gave his best bro a small little nod, pulling out his horribly alchemized yet still perfectly useful Polaroid camera much to Karkat's confusion. He had no idea what was going on when John took Karkat's hands into his own. He had no idea what was going on when John pressed their foreheads together. He had no idea what was going on when John seemed embarrassed. Then, John mumbled something and

Oh.

_Oh._

Dave caught the exact moment when Karkat's usual scowl turned into the happiest smile in the world. His lips curled up and his somewhat pointy teeth stuck out cutely. He was looking up at John, newly formed candy red eyes matching the forever Windex blue eyes. His cheeks were dusted with red and his whole face was lit up. Dave was like the proud mom at the moment. He was watching his two best friends smiling and in each other's arms and he had done that. He had made them both so happy. The three of them went back to the giant metal lily pad, Dave instantly announcing John and Karkat's newfound relationship the very second they got there. Karkat rolled his eyes and making rude comments to whoever dared say how cute they were together and John just chuckling at how adorable his boyfriend was being.

After the excitement of the beginning of a new relationship died down, they went back to business. The new universe was created and Earth was put back in its rightful place. The only problem was that it would take a while for the Roxy to reclaim all of modern technology and for the matriorb to be ready for use and for humans to start populating the earth again. No one minded this though, it gave them a chance to stay together. It gave John a chance to get to know more about Karkat.

It gave John a chance to know that Karkat's favorite color was orange. To know that Karkat's favorite movie was the troll edition of 50 First Dates. To know that Karkat liked to sleep in his boxers and turtleneck. To know that Karkat loved to read. To know that Karkat had wanted to be a threshecutioner but also secretly longed to be an author or a playwright of some sort. To know that Karkat's favorite food had always been some soup. To know that Karkat had partial hearing loss. To know what made Karkat laugh and giggle. What kind of cakes or other sweets he liked. To know that Karkat loved the rain. That Karkat had the most vivid imagination. It also gave Karkat a chance to get to know more about John.

It gave Karkat a chance to know that his favorite color was always pale blue. That Karkat preferred ice cream cake over regular cake. That his favorite dessert was always brownies and ice cream. That John loved magic. That John loved certain video games. That John's favorite movie was anything that involved action. That John preferred cold weather over warm. That John's favorite food was grilled cheese sandwiches. That John loved to dance when he was alone. That John was sometimes insecure about his buck teeth. That John wanted to be a comedian. That John loved making people smile.

All these things.

All these wonderful things. All these things were some of the reasons as to why John and Karkat soon fell in love. They were able to somehow steer the meteor onto earth and used that as a sort of housing facility until the Earth was modernized again. Every single time Karkat fell asleep in his coon secretly fantasizing that John were in there with him had come true. Karkat was falling asleep in John's arms feeling safe and happy.

Time went on and the earth was soon populated with trolls and humans. Modern technologies from both civilizations meshed and newer better innovations were created. Things were going wonderfully for everyone.

And when John and Karkat's little adopted human son asked them to tell him the bedtime story about how his two dads met, Karkat would bring out the old photo Dave took back when John asked him out.


End file.
